


Tell Me Something

by the_butler



Series: Prompts [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gender Reversal, Magical Shenanigans, Mentions of other DC characters - Freeform, Multi, Reader Prompt, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_butler/pseuds/the_butler
Summary: It happened like this- Batman had been doing an assignment with what was unfortunately called “Justice League Dark”, as he was wont to do now and again. In a bit of a mishap, he took a hit of magic from Felix Faust that was meant for Zatanna. Not that he thought Zatanna wouldn’t be able to handle her own, of course, but instincts kicked in and he got in the way of the spell and long story short he was now a woman.“I’m sorry?” Superman asked, brows knitted in confusion.Bruce sighed. Clark was the last person he wanted to have to explain this to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For reader jaybay, who gave me my very first reader submitted prompt (aside from the ones asking me to continue a fic, of course)! They asked “for a new story where Bruce has it so bad for Clark he transforms into a woman to either get close to Clark or have a one night stand? Can be angsty or whatever you want it to be.”
> 
> It’s not exactly what the prompt asked for, but I think it’s close enough. I’ve been thinking if I should include a second part for, ehem, the more intimate moments, but I’ll have to see. I’ve got two other fics waiting to be finished. Thank you so much for the prompt! And for the very kind reviews of my other fic, [”Late Night Feelings”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771681) It was very heartening to read! I hope you and other readers like this one as well.

It happened like this- Batman had been doing an assignment with what was unfortunately called “Justice League Dark”, as he was wont to do now and again. In a bit of a mishap, he took a hit of magic from Felix Faust that was meant for Zatanna. Not that he thought Zatanna wouldn’t be able to handle her own, of course, but instincts kicked in and he got in the way of the spell and long story short he was now a woman.

“I’m sorry?” Superman asked, brows knitted in confusion.

Bruce sighed. Clark was the last person he wanted to have to explain this to. Unfortunately, Clark was right there waiting for him when he zeta beamed to the Watchtower with a fussing Zatanna and a still laughing John Constantine. It was a small mercy that his suit got transformed to fit him... er... her as well. The smallest of mercies, Bruce thought, as he glared at an almost red in the face Constantine. 

“Erm, and how long would you say the effects of this spell is supposed to last?” Superman asked, still confused.

“48 hours, give or take.” Constantine managed to say in between chuckles. 

“And you couldn’t...?”

“Best to leave it be, mate.” The Englishman shrugged. “If me’n Zatanna here dabbled with it, there’s no telling how that’ll affect the original spell.”

“Well actually,” Zatanna cut in, with an added glare at Constantine, “if we tried to work out the spell backwards, it’ll still take more than a day. In which case it may be best to just let it run its course.”

“And there’s no... er, bad side effects?”

“We’ve already looked into it, Big Blue. Even got the rest of the team to look at him, well, her. Even got bloody Etrigan involved.” Constantine replied, a little too cheerful.

“Which I said was not required.” Bruce said as menacing as she can. She desperately wanted to be out of this conversation, but here they still were, standing in front of the zeta beam, gawking at her. 

“I’m afraid the deadly Batman growl loses a bit of its effect when several octaves higher, luv.”

Bruce shot Constantine another glare, and the man just smiled in return. “I see the glare still has some effect. Well, this is me then, ladies and gents and in betweens. Got places to go and all that. Ciao!” And he stepped back into the zeta beam, leaving an irate Bruce and Zatanna, and a much confused Superman.

A hand gently landed on Bruce’s shoulder, and she turned to see it was Zatanna, now looking apologetic. “I know you said to not apologize, but I still feel kinda guilty about this whole thing. You want me to give you some stuff to tide you over the next two days...?”

“It’s taken care of.” She had called Alfred soon as it was explained to her that she would remain in a female state for 48 hours. This was what overnight shipping was for.

Zatanna nodded, and then bid both her and Superman goodbye before walking towards her room in the Watchtower. Which meant Bruce was left with an increasingly awkward Superman.

“So...”

“So.”

“Ah. Yes. I meant to talk with you about the schedule for next month for Watchtower duties. There are several members asking for transfers and such and I wanted to go over them with you. But...”

“I don’t really mind. However I would rather go back to the Cave and spend the next 48 hours at home.”

“Ah yes, of course. Then I’ll meet you there?”

Bruce gave a curt nod before stepping back into the zeta beam and giving the coordinates for the nearest portal in Gotham. Thank goodness Batwoman existed. She could always say, should she encounter some criminals along the way, that Batwoman was trying out a new look or something. 

Later on, in the Cave, freshly showered and wearing a new set of comfortable sweats courtesy of Alfred, Bruce tapped away at the Batcomputer as she waited for Clark to show up. She didn’t let it show, but she really didn’t want Clark to show up. It was already awkward enough at the Watchtower. It may have even been better if it were Diana who found out about her condition- she’d probably have welcomed her to the sisterhood or something. With Clark, it was all confusion and staring and blushing and not knowing what to say. It wasn’t everyday that the fearsome Batman got turned into the opposite sex. And not a bad looking one, he might add, as he remembered in the shower. Well, he wasn’t a bad looking man to begin with anyway, not to toot her own horn. 

“Superman detected.” The computer’s voice chimed just in time for Clark to float down just behind Bruce’s chair.

“I see you’ve finally given me clearance of some sort to enter the Cave.”

Bruce swiveled the chair around and shot Clark a look. “And I see you brought coffee and donuts. Why?”

“It’s only polite to bring something as a guest.”

“Hn.”

Bruce swiveled back around and started typing into the computer again. “You said something about the schedule?”

“Oh, yes.” Clark put down the bag of donuts and the two coffees on a table beside Bruce, and then placed one arm over the back of Bruce’s chair and leaned over. It made Bruce acutely aware of the man, as if she wasn’t already always acutely aware of Clark’s presence whenever he was around. She discreetly gave a sniff, and was gratified to smell that distinctly Clark smell that hinted of ozone. Probably to do with Kryptonian biology or something. Bruce briefly filed it away in her mind and then resumed typing. She completely missed the corner of Clark’s mouth twitch, as the man tried to stop from smiling. 

“So, we’ve got a couple of requests for shift changes for the next month.”

“Let me guess. Green Lantern wants to have the same shift as the Flash and Blue Beetle and Booster Gold wants the same as well.”

Clark gave a short laugh before answering in the affirmative. “You know those guys, glued to the hip and all that. Why’d you even schedule them in different shifts if you knew they’d request for a change?”

Bruce huffed a bit. “Productivity goes down.”

“Mm. I get what you mean.” Clark replied, a bit lost in thought as he leaned closer and stared at the spreadsheet on the screen. Bruce barely noticed how she subconsciously leaned towards Clark. When she caught herself, though, she coughed a bit before adjusting herself, again missing the way Clark’s eyes darted towards her and his lips quirked because of trying to hide a smile. 

“I don’t know why you have to lean so, you have perfect vision.” She finally said when it all got too much for her.

“Oh! Sorry. Force of habit I guess. You know how I have to pretend to have bad eyesight.” Clark chuckled as he moved back. “So anyway, how about moving Green Arrow to Tuesday and The Atom to Friday?” 

“Atom’s fine, but Green Arrow can’t be on the same shift as Black Canary, as per her request.”

“Oh. Lover’s tiff?”

Bruce shrugged, her now longer hair grazed her shoulders as she did. “She said he’s too distracting.”

“Ah. I get what she means as well.” Clark said, a knowing smile on his face as he seemed to peruse the spreadsheet with greater attention. Bruce peeked a glance at his face, not sure by what he meant. Before she could ask, however, Clark straightened up and moved towards the coffee and donuts. He held one cup towards Bruce, who took it with a nod. 

“Just as you like it- black as a moonless midnight sky.”

Bruce bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling. “Poetic.”

“Well, I am a writer by trade.” Clark laughed and perched on the edge of the table nearby, clearly enjoying joking with Bruce. He turned and held up the bag of pastries. “Donut?” He asked with a smile made to entice.

Bruce stared at him impassively, to seem like she was debating the calories when truly inside she was just savoring seeing Superman smile at her. Oh, he’s always smiling at Bruce in one way or another, but there was something different this time. Maybe it’s the change in hormones, Bruce thought brusquely and mentally shook herself of the thought. “Just the one.” She said as she held out a hand.

Clark laughed again as he opened the bag and produced a donut, holding it with a napkin. “Always just the one, it’s the pink glaze with sprinkles, right?”

“Just hand it over.”

The night passed with them munching on donuts, drinking coffee, and debating whether or not anyone would take a shift with Guy Gardner. Clark said there’s gotta be someone, but Bruce just chalked it to his natural optimism. Then it was soon over, too soon perhaps, and Superman was flying away with Bruce watching him from her monitors in the Cave. 

In bed later, she tossed and turned thinking about what it could have meant. The “I get what she means” (Superman always had Watchtower shifts with Batman), the smiles, and the feelings that she can’t seem to suppress as she usually does. She had a little less than 48 hours as a woman, which meant she had that same exact time to not be Batman for a while, trusting the rest of the Batfamily to be able to handle things in Gotham. Perhaps it was high time for her to investigate other things, things she’d put off for quite a while now. She slept fitfully that night, waking up every so often with some vague idea for tomorrow’s plans.

Tomorrow found her standing in front of Clark’s tiny apartment in Metropolis, dressed in a black, wrap, knee-length long sleeved dress and black boots. Her shoulder length hair she left as is, not knowing how to style it. She hesitated a bit before steeling herself and raising a hand to knock on the door. It opened on its own before she even got to knock.

“Bruce?”

“How...”

“Ah, I heard your heartbeat. What brings you to Metropolis?”

The knowledge that it’s both your day off from The Daily Planet and Justice League duties, Bruce’s mind supplied. She instead said, “I never had some time off, so to speak, and thought I could spend it with a... friend.”

The smile that appeared on Clark’s face made Bruce feel warm. “All right. Come on in then.”

She entered an apartment she had only been in before as Batman, and at night at that, planting bugs and surveillance equipment back before the inception of the league and she trusted no one, not least an all-powerful alien being masquerading as some reporter in Metropolis. But the more she got to know Clark, the less paranoid she was about his alien origin and more comfortable and fascinated by his actual Earth upbringing- adopted by lovely parents, grew up on a farm in a picturesque town worthy of a Norman Rockwell painting. Your all-American, boy next door. If the boy next door stood six foot two with the physique of an Adonis. She even found the bumbling reporter facade somewhat endearing. The way Clark hunched a bit and wore shabby, ill-fitting clothes to hide his perfect physique, the absolutely useless eyeglasses and the way he would push them up as a pretend nervous habit. And then, of course, there was the Superman persona. Perfection made real. It used to bother her to no end, but now, Superman was her comrade and... friend. 

The apartment was cozy in the daylight- a little too small than what she’s used to, but probably just perfect for a bachelor of Clark’s means. And Clark was a bachelor- she checked. There was a romance with the Lois Lane, award winning Daily Planet reporter, but that ended some years ago. After that, the Batcomputer came up with nothing. Clark called out for her to make herself comfortable while he did something in his tiny kitchen, and Bruce sat down and arranged herself to what she can recall as a proper lady sitting position from a long forgotten etiquette class in her childhood. Clark came back with two mugs of tea, and beamed at her as he set down the mugs on the coffee table.

“Sorry I don’t have pie to go with this, but we can always get some at the diner by the park.”

“It’s fine.”

“So, why here?”

“The new gender affords me some anonymity, but its probably better to be anonymous in an entirely different city than one with Gotham’s paparazzi.” Bruce lied out of her teeth, her face betraying none of her panic.

“Hmm, I suppose.” Clark said as he sipped his tea. “Lucky for us it’s my day off, eh?”

“Yes. Lucky.” Bruce replied before sipping at her own tea. 

“Well if you’re up to it, there’s an exhibit at the Metropolis Museum of Art I’ve been meaning to check out. And then we could walk through the park and grab lunch at the diner, what do you say?”

Perfect, almost word for word the thing I was going to propose, Bruce thought, but she kept her face composed as she took another sip of tea. “I have to say, you are taking this gender reversal spell rather well, despite the initial reaction.”

Clark laughed and put down his mug. “Well I mean, even if you are a beautiful woman at the moment, you’re still Bruce aren’t you?”

Huh, Bruce thought. 

“So, what do you think?”

“I’m rather intrigued by the exhibit, and you did say they had pie at the diner.”

“Great!” Clark beamed at her again. “It’s a date then.”

At the exhibit, Bruce stared at the Impressionist masterpieces unseeing, mind instead preoccupied with Clark’s previous words. He had called her beautiful, and their outing a date. She walked around the exhibit with just this thought in her mind. She felt a light tap on her shoulder, and turned to see a smiling Clark pushing up his glasses with the back of his hand. 

“Takes you out of yourself, doesn’t it, the Monet?”

“What?” And then Bruce caught herself. “Oh yes. Exquisite.”

“Mm. Been watching you stare at it for a while now. You must be really taken with it.”

Bruce turned back to the painting to see it was one of the water lily series. “Yes. It’s very calming.”

“I bet you can probably buy it if you want.”

“I... I’ll think about it.”

Clark laughed, and then quickly covered his mouth, lest he broke the quiet of the museum. “I was just kidding Br... er...”

“You can probably call me Brooke.” Bruce whispered. 

“Oh. Of course. I was just kidding about buying the painting, Brooke.”

“Hmm.” Bruce turned back to look at Clark, who was now some inches taller than her. She cocked her head to one side and regarded Clark for some time, to which Clark just smiled. “If you had the money to buy any painting in this exhibit, which one would you choose?”

“Oh, wow. That’s a tough one. Hmm. Ideally, I believe paintings should be in museums so they can be accessed by the public rather than hidden away in some billionaire’s mansion,” he coughed when he caught himself, shot Bruce an apologetic look, “excepting present company of course.”

Bruce allowed herself to lift one corner of her lips. “Of course.”

“Well, I guess... a Mary Cassatt would be nice.”

Bruce raised her eyebrows. “Really? None of the bigger names attract you?”

Clark shrugged. “I like the fact that she’s one of the women in the impressionist circle, and her subject matter, and the intimacy and tenderness in her paintings. It’s a look inside what isn’t usually portrayed in such a male dominated field, you know?”

“You and your tender heart.” Bruce gently teased with a small smile. Clark theatrically held a hand to his chest in response, closed his eyes while he shook it. “What can I say? I have an artist’s temperament.”

It got a genuine laugh from Bruce, and seeing Bruce actually laugh made Clark beam at her again. 

“I can’t believe how dorky you are.”

“Made you laugh though.” Clark offered an elbow and nodded his head towards the direction of the exit. “Come on, before they shush us for being too loud or something.”

Bruce bit the inside of her lip before taking the plunge and placing a hand on the crook of Clark’s proffered elbow. Clark smiled at her again before gesturing for them to start walking. 

They didn’t talk much in the walk through the park, Bruce because she was too preoccupied with being escorted by Clark, and Clark because he just genuinely enjoyed the company without having to fill it with small talk. They arrived at the diner where they were greeted by a kind, older waitress, who clearly knew Clark, and were taken to a booth by the back, cozy and away from the sun and other patrons. 

“I did say they have great desserts, specifically their pies, although Ma’s pies are still the best of course.”

“Of course.”

“But they also do a pretty good burger.”

“You can order for me. You clearly know this diner’s menu inside out.”

“All right. You want me to get you a knife and fork for your burger?”

Bruce leveled a chuckling Clark a glare. It had been one time, and Clark never stopped giving her guff for it. “Okay, okay, I’m just kidding. Let me get you their finest burger, to make up for that.”

“And what’s that?”

“Oh, they put bacon in it.”

Clark laughed as Bruce rolled her eyes. He ordered, and soon they were sharing a hearty meal. Clark was mindful of Bruce all throughout, once reaching over to wipe at an errant sauce on a cheek after a bite. Bruce wasn’t aware of it, but she was intermittently blushing all throughout the lunch, ascribing it to just the heat of the day. At the end of the meal, they decided to take home the pies, Bruce had protested that she was too full at the moment. 

They got back to Clark’s apartment, several blocks away from the diner. Bruce was thankful for the exercise after such a meal. Clark immediately headed to the kitchen to deposit the pies in the fridge as Bruce sank into an overstuffed chair in the living room. She looked around and saw the carefully stacked piles of books and papers, and deduced it to be the reading chair and Clark’s favorite, and made to move to the sofa when Clark came in. Clark just shook his head and motioned for Bruce to remain seated, and took a seat at the end of the sofa nearest to Bruce.

“So.” Clark said expectantly.

“So.” Bruce said back, monotonously. 

“Why are you really here, Brooke?”

Bruce didn’t break eye contact, as she considered her options. She had been a lot of things this day- confused, giddy, charmed, impressed, and a whole slew of emotions she didn’t normally let herself feel- but knew that now was the time to be decisive. She answered, slow and deliberate, “Bruce, I think you’ll find.”

“Hm?”

“You don’t have to keep calling me Brooke. It’s just the two of us.”

“Okay.” Clark wet his lips with the tip of his tongue, and Bruce found herself mesmerized. He leaned forward, closer to Bruce, with his arms on his knees, hands folded together. “Since it’s just the two of us, Bruce. Why did you really come here?”

“To investigate something.”

“Oh? And what is it that you’re investigating?”

For once, Bruce stopped thinking and just did- she leaned forward, closed the distance, and then she was kissing soft, moist lips. Soon she felt Clark kiss her back, but before the kiss deepened, he pulled back. Bruce opened her eyes, a little confused, and saw Clark’s face etched with concern. Her heart sank.

“Before we continue, I just want you to know, there’s no going back after this.”

“What do you mean?”

“After this. Because I promise you there’s more after that kiss. I do hope you didn’t expect to just kiss me and leave it at that.”

“Then why’d you stop?”

“Because I want you to know, after the spell wears out, there’s no going back to pretending we don’t have these kinds of feelings for each other.”

“What do you mean...”

“Bruce. Let’s not pretend. Not after all these years. Not after that kiss. It’s a little cute that it took you becoming a woman to do anything about it but I’ll take what I can because I don’t think I can handle any more pining on both our ends.”

Bruce pulled back, bristling. “I don’t know what you mean...” And she made to get up but Clark quickly put a hand to her arm to stop her. 

“Don’t do this, Bruce.”

She felt torn, but then ultimately decided to shake off Clark’s hand, which immediately fell back. 

“This was a mistake.” She said coldly, as she stood up and made to go the door. Clark stood up as well, a serious look on his face.

“Only if you walk away.”

That stopped Bruce in her tracks, and she turned around to look at Clark again. They stood there regarding each other for some time. Eventually, Bruce spoke, halting.

“I... well. What if you change your mind. What if, after this spell goes away...”

“Bruce, can I tell you something.”

“What?” Bruce asked with some trepidation.

“Us Kryptonians, we’re naturally bisexual.”

Bruce could not stop the blush that seemed to start from the tips of her toes and travelled all the way to the roots of her hair. “Oh.” She should have known. All these years she’d known Clark. 

“Yeah.” Clark’s face broke into a smile, and it was the sweetest thing that Bruce ever did see. “So why don’t you come back here, and let’s finish that kiss?”

And Bruce finally walked into Clark’s waiting arms.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, 48 hours as a woman, huh?”
> 
> “It’s less than that.”
> 
> “Oh, yeah. 24 hours now. What would you like to explore, as a woman?”
> 
> “Hm.” Bruce leveled Clark a look. They were in his bedroom, half-undressed and lips swollen from kissing. “What do you think I’d like to explore right now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... well, here’s some smut.

“So, 48 hours as a woman, huh?”

“It’s less than that.”

“Oh, yeah. 24 hours now. What would you like to explore, as a woman?”

“Hm.” Bruce leveled Clark a look. They were in his bedroom, half-undressed and lips swollen from kissing. “What do you think I’d like to explore right now?”

Clark laughed, genuinely amused, and leaned back on the headboard. He moved his head to gesture for Bruce to come closer. She did, crawling, and it made Clark feel his wanting even more. Bruce absentmindedly licked her lips, and Clark groaned.

“Sorry?” Bruce asked.

“C’mere, you tease.”

Clark reached over and easily lifted Bruce and positioned her to straddle his lap. Her wrap dress was half undone, a tug at the ribbon and it would lay open. Clark smiled up to Bruce as one hand hovered over the ribbon, “May I?”

“Please.”

Clark tugged at the fabric and unwound it once around Bruce’s waist, and soon the dress was open, Bruce’s black lace underwear laid bare for Clark to enjoy. He couldn’t help but whistle in appreciation. Bruce rolled her eyes.

“I expect that more from Jordan than you.”

“Sorry, I just...” Clark moved back and looked up and down appreciatively. “Wow. All this for me?”

Bruce couldn’t stop the blush that came from being exposed literally and figuratively. She nodded, and it made Clark smile warmly.

“I love you, you know that?” Clark said, entirely unbidden, and it took Bruce aback. But before she could reply, Clark’s lips were on hers, and the ensuing kiss soon made her forget about everything else. They kissed open mouthed and deep, while Bruce desperately tried to take the rest of Clark’s shirt off. Clark pulled back from the kiss, gave her another dimpled smile, and ripped the rest of his shirt open and flung it to the side, unseeing. It made Bruce kiss him with fervor, as she let her hands touch every inch of skin that she could, while Clark responded in kind. While Clark trailed down kisses to the side of her neck, he whispered, “Can I take them off?”

“Yes.” Bruce breathlessly answered. 

As Clark sucked a hickey on the pulse in Bruce’s neck, he unhooked her bra. Bruce gave a sigh as the fabric slid off her full breasts, to be replaced by the warmth of Clark’s palms. She shivered when she heard Clark whisper, “Jesus, Bruce. Look at you.” When Clark moved back she leaned forward to catch his lips again, and they kissed while he played, teased and pinched her breasts and nipples, and Bruce couldn’t help but feel the wetness in her sex. She unconsciously ground down her hips, and she found the bulge in Clark’s pants. The move made Clark groan, so she did it again, and found a delicious spot in her sex as she did so. She continued on for a while, making Clark bury his face in the crook of her neck as his hands let go of her breasts to snake down and cup her ass. Soon Clark began to dictate the pace as he gently gripped Bruce’s ass and started grinding up as well. Bruce couldn’t help but moan as her pussy’s sweet spot kept getting grazed by the lace and the denim where Clark bulged, and the bounce of her breasts making her nipples brush against Clark’s chest. 

“Wanna eat you out, baby, want to taste your sweet little pussy.”

Bruce felt like all the air went out of her lungs when she heard Clark talk dirty, and all she could do was nod her head. It was little work for Clark to set Bruce on her back comfortably on some pillows using super speed and strength, and soon Bruce found herself staring down at Clark’s handsome face positioned in between her legs, fingers slowly sliding her soaked lace panties to the side. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from moaning too loud at the first touch of Clark’s tongue on her sex, but soon lost all inhibition and moaned wantonly from Clark licking and sucking at her pussy. Bruce’s eyes rolled back when Clark finally got to her clit, and she hardly noticed the finger gently pushing into her pussy. When Clark started stroking the inside of her vagina did she prop herself up on her elbows to watch. She wavered, and Clark sensed it and stopped to ask, “do you want me to go on?”

Bruce bit at her lip, and it was such a sight to see her face with the mask off, unbridled lust and want clear as day that Clark smiled at her so sweetly. She nodded her assent, not trusting her voice, and so he went back to eating her off and fingering her at the same time. Soon one finger became two, and Clark did a motion with his fingers that made Bruce gasp out loud. 

“Again. Do that again.”

Clark did as he was told, and soon Bruce’s hands were in his hair, pulling, lost to the feeling as she felt the sweet ache between her loins, and she knew it was happening, she was going to experience an orgasm as a woman for the first time to Clark’s talented mouth and hands. And the thought of Clark- of his perfect, chiseled face, buried sweetly in her cunt, lapping and licking and sucking as his fingers curled and touched at that perfect spot, drove Bruce to the edge, and she wasn’t aware of how she chanted Clark’s name like a prayer as she came in waves, her pussy quivering and gushing, her body arching. 

As Bruce laid back staring at the ceiling seeing stars, Clark surfaced with that sweet smile still on his face, wiped his lips and his chin with the back of his hand as he propped himself up on an elbow. 

“So how was it?”

She waited for her breathing and heartbeat to slow down before answering, “fucking amazing.”

Clark positively beamed at him. Bruce propped herself on her elbows and stared straight at Clark, who was moving back on his heels. “Let’s do it.”

“Hm?” Clark asked, eyebrows raised and clearly not getting the hint.

“Fuck me.”

“Uh.” Clark started, hesitating. Bruce raised an eyebrow and pointed at the straining bulge in Clark’s pants. “You obviously want to.”

“Do you think we should, though?”

“I don’t care...”

“Bruce...”

“All I care about is feeling your thick, hard cock inside of me. Fuck me senseless, Clark. Don’t make me beg. Unless that’s what you want?” Bruce ended with another raised eyebrow and a mischievous slant to her mouth. Clark stared at her, mouth slightly agape. 

“Jesus, Bruce... you don’t know what you’re doing to me.” He whispered, almost religiously, as he supersped off the bed and took off his pants and came back onto the bed again. Before Bruce could say another word Clark was pushing her gently onto her back, took off her sodden lace panties and then pried her legs open and positioned himself in between. He hooked his arms underneath her knees and pulled her towards him a little roughly, and it made Bruce’s heart race. She looked down and saw Clark cock, as perfect as the rest of the man, thick and hard and erect, lining up to enter her. Clark gave her a smile as he slowly, ever so slowly, pushed in. Bruce wasn’t aware she was holding her breath until Clark told her,

“Breath, sweetheart. It’ll be easier I promise.”

Finally, Clark bottomed out with a little groan, and Bruce didn’t know she could feel so full. 

“Clark...”

Another smile, and then, “it’s okay Bruce. Let’s just get you used to it first, okay?”

Bruce gave a tiny nod as Clark proceeded to pepper her with tiny kisses all along her jaw, down her neck, and then her chest. He lovingly nosed at her breasts before taking one nipple to his mouth and giving it a lick and a suck, making Bruce forget momentarily that Clark was inside of her. But only for a moment- as Clark made the tiniest of movements and Bruce felt the delicious burn in her pussy. Clark continued to lavish attention to her breasts, giving her pleasure, as he progressed to making slow in and out movements with his dick. Eventually, Bruce couldn’t take enough of the teasing and with a strangled voice cried out, 

“Clark, please...!”

He gave her a deep kiss and slowly pulled away. “Okay, darling. Whatever you want.”

As slow as he pulled out, he pushed in, making the both of them groan. Soon, the burn was gone replaced by a different sensation, one that was building up. Bruce hardly noticed when Clark sped up, too lost in the feeling, but cried out when he changed angles and hit a spot that made her see stars. 

“I’m guessing, right there?” Clark asked, teasing. Bruce was too overwhelmed to care. All she could do was nod feverishly and wound her arms tighter around Clark. As he repeatedly hit the same spot, Bruce was unaware of her increasing moans, sighs and cries, as well as her legs winding around Clark’s hips, tightening with every thrust. Everything came down to the pleasure in her pussy and the way Clark overwhelmed her every senses as he repeated sweet nothings in her ear as he fucked her nice and steady. Bruce eventually felt the warmth in her groin spread out to the rest of the body, and she felt herself cresting, her pussy quivering and tightening around Clark’s girth making his hips stutter. When she said, “I’m coming, Clark, I’m coming!” He lost control and started pounding into her, hard and fast, and soon both were lost, orgasming almost at the same time. The sensation and the knowledge of having Clark cum deep inside her made her come harder, and Clark felt like he couldn’t stop cumming. 

“Jesus, Bruce, so tight, so good... you’re milking the cum out of me.”

Bruce felt another wave of pleasure at the words, hearing Superman himself talk dirty to her and only her. She turned her head to catch his lips and they shared a filthy kiss. At parting she said, “That was amazing. Felt so good to feel you cum deep inside me.”

At the words, Bruce felt Clark harden again inside her, and she gave him a confused look. He smiled and gave her another kiss.

“It’s a Kryptonian thing. Don’t worry, we don’t have to...”

“Fill me up with your cum.” Bruce cut in, eyes heavily lidded and filled with want. She felt Clark harden even more. 

“You tease.” He whispered with a laugh as he slid out and turned her to her side and held her, and then entered her again from behind. And so the night wore on, but Clark never got worn out- fucking Bruce in myriad positions until the sun came up. Bruce had more strength and endurance than most humans, but it was nothing compared to a Kryptonian. The last had her on top, being fucked from below as Clark held her in place. Cum was dripping down her pussy and her thighs, as Clark fulfilled her wish of being filled up with his cum. At the last thrust, with Clark groaning in pleasure beneath her, Bruce’s eyes rolled back and she couldn’t stop from slumping down on Clark, finally completely worn out, and she blissfully passed out. 

When Bruce woke up, it was with the sun past it’s zenith, and sounds and smells coming from Clark’s kitchen. After looking around he found out that he was in fact, back to being a man. So, he spent the last of his hours as a woman being completely and roundly fucked by the man he had been pining after for years, and then proceeded to just sleep like the dead. He looked down and saw that the bed linens and blankets were completely different from last night, and deduced that some superpower was involved in it. He also found himself cleaned up and in some borrowed underwear. Superman themed boxers, to be exact. He couldn’t stop his lips from quirking into a small smile. He was in a relationship with a dork. 

He entered the kitchen as stealthily as he could but of course Clark turned around from the table and beamed at him.

“You’re up. I made us some food. Nothing special, just some soup and sandwiches.” Clark turned back to the plates he was about to put down on the table. “You were out like a light so I just let you sleep in. I hope you didn’t have anything planned for today?”

Bruce just shook his head and crossed the space between them and hugged Clark from behind. 

“It’s a good thing I turned back before waking up or else I’d be so sore I wouldn’t be able to stand up.”

Clark turned red, and started stammering. It brought back the small smile to Bruce’s face. Here was the man who was an absolute beast in bed last night and now was turning red at the slightest hint of sex talk. He kissed Clark at the nape and then moved back to let the man finish with preparing their food. 

“Um, just feel free to get any clothes that can fit in the closet.”

“My nakedness bothering you, Kent? Or is it these boxers?”

That made Clark laugh out loud. Then he gave Bruce a mischievous smile. “You keep walking around like that and soon you’ll really be too sore to stand.”

“Is that a threat?”

“It’s a promise.”

“Maybe later then.” Bruce said in parting, as he walked back to the bedroom. Clark shot him another smile, this time more benign, and as the bedroom door closed Clark gave out a happy sigh as he returned to plating sandwiches for him and his boyfriend. 

***  
End.


End file.
